Dares and Dreams
by MJ Awesome
Summary: ***FINNISHED!!!***Monica spilled the beans, now what with Rachel and Ross do? R n R, a little bit of C n M too! Please R+R!!! More to come!
1. Dares and Dreams

Dares and Dreams  
  
Before Reading: Disclaimer: No, none of these characters belong to me. I just enjoy writing about them. This fan fiction is about the friends gang when they were in high school. In order to read this, you must have an open mind. It is mostly about Rachel. Her nose is fine. Monica is not fat anymore. Joey, Chandler and Phoebe hang out with them and go to the same high school, and Ross' hair is like it is in the first season. It focuses on teen problems and is rated PG- 13 for, PG-13 stuff! I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
CH. 1 Rachel's life  
  
The sunlight shown through the window and danced on Rachel's eyelids. Today was just another Friday. She slowly opened her eyes, and stared at the morning sky. Only two more months before summer. A summer that would be filled with her best friends. She pushed the baby blue covers off of her, and went into her bathroom for her shower. The water bounced off of her tender skin and continued down the drain. She applied her VO5 hair treatment that smelled of peaches and strawberries. She climbed out of her shower.  
  
She stood looking at the smoggy mirror. As she took a hand towel and whipped away the steam, she saw herself for the first time. She saw her large blue eyes and tan skin. Her light brown hair that was layered and shoulder length, and her slim figure. She had never really looked at herself. She blow dried her hair and applied a thin layer of make up. Her mother called from downstairs that she was going to be late, but she continued to take her time. That was just how she was. No one could rush her; she needed time to experience things for herself. She never just took someone's word for it, and she never disagreed to a dare. That's what got her in trouble. Many times.  
  
The day was taking forever, but when the lunch bell rang, she felt a bit of relief knowing that she would see her friends. Monica was her best friend; she had long black hair and used to be fat. She was very obsessive, but was a great friend. Phoebe was next, she was very spiritual and out there. She had long blond hair that totally matched her personality, bright and beautiful. Joey was new; he moved from Brooklyn and had the accent for it. He hit on anything with boobs, and was, despite clueless, charming. Ross was Monica's nerdy older brother. He, like Joey and Chandler, was a senior. It was kind of cool to have him around, he would do anything to help Rachel with her homework that she sometimes didn't have time to do due to pep rallies, football games, dates and parties. Chandler was his best friend; he was the funny guy. Monica liked him, a lot. She always hung on him. He was a great person to be around though.  
  
The lunch line was massive. It took half of lunch for Rachel to get seated. Only one chair was left and it was by Joey. Oh well, so she would have to kick him a few times, she was ok with that. She talked across the table to talk to Monica about Monica's slumber party tonight. Monica always threw the best slumber parties. Sadly, it probably wasn't going to be to fun due to chandler staying over with Ross tonight, which meant Monica would be glued to his side. Rachel smiled at the thought of Monica actually GLUED to his side. She looked behind her and noticed Mandy, Clarissa, and Abby staring. She knew they where talking about her. They where probably evaluating her outfit, or making fun of her table, or worse, discussing on who she should date next!!! What was she going to do? She had to talk to them. no, she couldn't do that. While she sat there debating, she didn't notice them all leave. She got up, threw her untouched lunch away, and went to gym.  
  
  
  
CH 2. The Slumber Party and Dares  
  
Rachel got home at about 3:35 and she grabbed her bag full of clothes, candy, pop, magazines and her diary, and she sprinted out the door. She arrived at Monica's at 4:00 and began getting her ideas ready for things to do that night. Monica wanted time alone with chandler.  
  
"PLEASE RACHEL! Just, go with my brother and rent some movies! Please!" she begged. Rachel hated it when Monica begged because it was a sad sight.  
  
"Your brother won't want to take me to the video place!" she tried to argue, but she knew Ross would do anything for her, so she agreed.  
  
She entered Ross' room with caution. She had never been it there before, and wasn't sure what to expect. It was definitely NOT an average 18- year-old guy's room. It as spotless! There where books stacked nicely everywhere, and classical CD's. She saw no nude posters of Pamela Anderson or Carmen Electra; instead she saw posters of dinosaurs and the periodic table of elements. Ross was at a desk writing something.  
  
"Ross?" she asked quietly. He turned around slowly, not knowing if it was Rachel or not.  
  
"Yea?" he responded. HE WAS SHY! She had never noticed that before. He was really shy.  
  
"Monica wants to know if you will take me to rent some movies." She finished. He cracked a smile and nodded his head. She had never noticed that he had such adorable brown eyes. He stood up and grabbed his coat as they made their way to his jeep.  
  
The whole way there, they had joked and played around. He laughed at all of her jokes and it made her feel funny. He complimented her a lot and it made her feel good. The Hollywood Video store was packed with people from their school. She said hi to at least 15 people, but Ross only said hi to four. They where deciding between "Selena" and "Beaches" when she heard a familiar voice behind her. It was Chip. She turned around and glared at him.  
  
"Hey there's my girl, what's up?" he purred.  
  
"I'm not your girl. And you better leave me alone before." he interrupted her. "Before what? You tell your daddy on me? Huh, is that it?" she could feel tears forming, but it didn't take a lot to make her cry.  
  
"I need to go." She said quietly. But Ross wasn't letting Chip go.  
  
"You know what? You better get outta here before I beat your face in!" Ross threatened. Rachel smiled, it was a sweet gesture, but she knew Ross didn't have a chance against Chip. Chip then grabbed her arm and started to pull her over by him.  
  
"Let's go." He snarled.  
  
"No," Rachel smiled unsympathetically, "I would rather stay with my new boyfriend." She finished. Chip and Ross' mouth both dropped.  
  
"What? This geek is your boyfriend?" he raged.  
  
"Yea!" Ross smiled. "I'm gonna have to ask you to let go of my girlfriend." Ross played along. Chip stormed away. Rachel and Ross both started laughing hysterically.  
  
The whole way home, they laughed some more.  
  
"Wow!" Rachel said, "Good save! I just hope he didn't buy it." Ross stopped laughing. She looked at him. "Well, I mean, of coarse he didn't buy it, you of all people? Oh my god! What if he bought it?" Rachel began to worry out loud. If this spread around school, her popularity would take a huge fall!  
  
She was so busy re-assuring herself that Chip didn't buy their act that she didn't notice the hurt expression on Ross' face. "How could she be so shallow?" he thought. Wait, it was Rachel. He knew from the moment that he saw her he didn't have a chance. It hurt that he started think earlier that maybe he actually did have a chance. Well thank god Rachel was shallow because he needed to snap into reality again. Rachel and him would never happen. No matter how much he wanted it to, he knew how she was.  
  
Rachel hurried into the Geller's and Phoebe was already there. Chandler had long ago locked himself in Ross' room to save himself from the hands of Monica. Monica and Phoebe where taking a quiz when Rachel entered with the movies. The night went by fast, and they all ended up crying their eyes out watching Selena. It was only 10 when they began their usual game of truth or dare. Monica was asked if she would ever get a hobby, and was dared to flash Chandler. Phoebe was asked why her mom killed herself, which she had no problem answering, she was asked why she was so weird, and she was dared, like Monica, to flash chandler.  
  
Rachel was asked if she would ever give Ross a chance, which she replied, "we're really different. Maybe if he made the first move." although she did notice, she kind of started to like him, and she was dared to go get her belly button pierced. Rachel NEVER backs out of a dare, so they drove to a place called "Holes and Tattoos" and she got her belly button pierced. She never once thought about what her parents would think. He dad was always at work and her mother loved her Jill's belly button piercing and Jill was only 15. Rachel got a bar bell with a baby blue rhinestone. She got one with a yellow star for her second one. Monica and Phoebe loved it! Phoebe decided to get her tongue pierced. But the second the needle came even close to her she leaped into the air screaming. They all got home in one piece and feel asleep during "Kissing a fool."  
  
CH 3 Feelings and yet, another Dare  
  
Saturday afternoon, Rachel decided she was going to have a pool party. She loved the pool, and she loved having her friends around. She scheduled it for Sunday. It was just gonna be the gang plus a few other people, including Mandy. Mandy and her were friends, but Mandy was a little more two faced. Rachel got in touch with every one, and everyone, including Ross, could make it. It was easy to find a pool since it was in her backyard. She had 15 acres. She had a mini-mansion, and she had a spa, hot tub and everything she wanted.  
  
Monica came over and both of them headed to the shopping center to come across eye-catching bikinis. Monica and Rachel finally had time to do serious talking. While browsing, Monica finally cracked.  
  
"Ok, you can't keep doing this to my brother." Rachel was surprised.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Rachel! Wake up! He likes you so much! I overheard him telling Chandler what you did to him on the way home from Hollywood Video." Rachel didn't get it. She thought they had a good time.  
  
"No, seriously, what?" She asked again.  
  
"You were so worried that Chip bought the fact that you two were dating because you would never be caught dating my bother, the geek!" For the first time, Monica was seriously MAD at Rachel.  
  
"Monica, I like your brother, he's just far from my type. I date."  
  
"Jerks." Monica finished. Rachel had never meant to hurt Ross. She doesn't always think. She has always had people to think for her. She was surprised that she actually hurt someone.  
  
She and Monica made up, and pretty soon, Monica was asking about what bikini's she thought was cute. Monica settled for a red one, it had blue star shaped rhinestones out lining it. It was strapless. Rachel finally found the one she wanted. It was light pink, and had the same rhinestone pattern that Monica's had, only the rhinestones where white. Hers also tied in the back, and it tied on the bottom sides. It had cups like a bra rather than a full strap like a tube top that Monica's bikini had. She went into the dressing room and tried it on. She looked up and smiled. She was seventeen. She was a woman now. She knew it. She had breasts, and hips, and her belly button ring made her feel sexy. The suit felt right, so she changed back into her clothes and bought hers, and half of Monica's, and they left.  
  
The car ride was silent, until Monica got a great idea.  
  
"I have a dare for you." She smiled. Rachel smiled back.  
  
"Yes?" she knew it involved Ross, but she didn't know exactly what Monica had in mind.  
  
"Well, I dare you to get to know Ross at your party and flirt a little. Make him feel like he has a chance. Just so he won't kill himself." Like I have said, Rachel never backed out of a dare. She agreed and Monica knew what was going to happen. But then again, she didn't. If things went right, Rachel would end up liking him and pursuing him, but if things when horribly wrong, Ross would end up heart broken, this was the only way.  
  
The pool party was fun. Rachel didn't want to get wet, so she tanned. Joey and Chandler were running the BBQ, and Ross and Monica brought some beverages. Rachel watched and clapped as she watched her friends enjoy themselves. She had totally forgotten about the dare, but Monica didn't even notice because Rachel and Ross where smiling at each other and joking around with each other. Ross kept on glancing at her from time to time. She felt pretty and loved. She never knew Ross would make her feel so good about herself. She decided to make a move. She wasn't even sure if she liked him! But she thought about what Monica had said, to stop playing with Ross' mind, and she knew she liked him! He was cute, funny, sweet, everything she ever wanted in a guy, but never got.  
  
She stood up, and made her way to Ross. She swerved her hips back and forth like she had seen on movies. He tried to contain his smile but failed miserably. It was fun playing with him like that. She gracefully continued across the porch and struck up a conversation. She went on about the weather, smiling a stupid smile the whole time. Why did she feel so giddy and lightheaded? Phoebe saw them, and decided to zest things up a bit. She came behind Rachel and pushed her into Ross' arms. Rachel didn't ever become aware of being pushed, all she knew is she ended up in his arms. She thanked him for catching her by hugging him tight. He hugged her back, smelling her hair. He could smell the peaches from her shampoo. For her, everything went black. She couldn't hear anything but her heart beating faster and faster. She finally regained her sight and she could hear again. She didn't want to let go of that hug, but she could feel people looking at her, so she promptly let go and smiled.  
  
"Do you want to get in the pool?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
She no longer cared about getting wet. She no longer cared about school or her popularity; she just wanted to be wherever Ross was. Maybe this is what Monica felt about Chandler. Maybe this is why she hangs on him and talks about him, and smiles out of nowhere at the very thought of him. Now Rachel knew how she felt, and nothing could bring her down. She and Ross made their way to the pool. He stopped and bent down by her belly.  
  
"Wow! When didja get that thingy?" he said pointing to her belly button ring.  
  
"I got it the night of the sleepover." She answered.  
  
"I like it." He smiled shyly. He was so cute when he smiled like that.  
  
She kept thinking about him, while Ross' mind was troubled. The night of the slumber party. The night she set him into reality again. What was he doing? He was setting himself up for heartbreak again. He couldn't let himself hurt like that again; it would kill him if he didn't kill himself first. But he wanted to be around her, at least for a while, at this party where she was barely dressed. He laughed at his joke, and then pushed her into the pool.  
  
She laughed and motioned for him to bend down, she pretended to tell him a secret while she grabbed him and pulled him into the pool.  
  
"You fell for it! I thought you where smart!" she laughed, and he laughed too.  
  
Monica, Chandler, phoebe and Joey stood there with their mouth hanging open. Was this really happening? Monica still thought Rachel was just messing with Ross' head, so she and chandler jumped into the pool and announced that they where going to compete with Rachel and Ross in a game of "Chicken." Rachel jumped onto Ross' shoulders and Monica frowned.  
  
"Rachel, I think you should be on chandler's shoulders." Rachel said she wanted to be on Ross' because Ross and her where a team, and Ross let Monica know that:  
  
"You can't ever be on my shoulders again, last time you peed on me!" He looked sick at the memory.  
  
"I WAS 6!" She yelled.  
  
Still, Ross and Rachel wanted to be a team, and they won! Monica was a sore loser, but this time she wasn't too bad. She pulled Rachel a side.  
  
"Monica! I like him! I really do! He is so sweet and funny and." Monica smiled and hugged her friend.  
  
"You could never choose a better guy. My brother is the best." Rachel smiled ear-to-ear  
  
"I know."  
  
Rachel ended up staying the night at Monica's since there was no school on Monday due to Memorial Day. She and Monica slept downstairs in the family room. Monica was snoring louder than ever, and Rachel wasn't even close to being tired. She climbed off of the couch and decided to see if Ross was up. She was wearing her favorite pajamas, which were hot pink silk pants with heart on them, and spaghetti strapped hot pink tank top. She crept up the stairs and stared at the end of the hall, Ross' room. A bright beam of light shown eerily through the bottom of his door. She walked to his door and quietly knocked. She then realized she had no clue what to say to him when he asked what she wanted. Ross opened the door. She would have thought he slept in power ranger or Barney PJ's, but instead, he was wearing a white wife beater and blue pajama pants. He looked so tan and worked out. Did he work out?  
  
"Yea?" he asked.  
  
Rachel had no clue what to say. "Um, I was wondering if, you would like to talk?" Ross looked confused.  
  
"Ok, come on in." he said. Then he thought to himself as she sat at the end of his bed. "What could she need? It was 11:00 pm. Wait? Was this it? Did she like me? Was she waiting for Monica to fall asleep so she could tell me?" It was silent for a long time before she laughed.  
  
"I like your alarm clock." Ross looked at his alarm clock, a T-rex that roared when it sounded its alarm. He was embarrassed. "Well, ok. Ross, I have a big assignment due on Wednesday, it is about dinosaurs, I need your help," She lied.  
  
"Oh yea? What do you need?" He knew she was lying.  
  
"I need a dinosaur for each time period." She was dying! That was the worst lie in the whole world!  
  
They stayed up until 3:00 am, when Ross looked over and found Rachel in a dead sleep. He didn't want to wake her, but his parents would expect the worst if she slept in there. Carefully, he carried Rachel down to her bed. He sat there and looked affectionately at her for a while, then went back to bed.  
  
CH 4 Just A little Crush.On Ross? / Together, Finally  
  
Rachel smiled all of Monday, and when school came around Tuesday, she smiled more. She wore a pink shirt that showed her belly button and a cute jean skirt. She curled her hair and wore her make-up natural and pretty. They day zoomed by, and finally lunch came. Today, she decided, she would tell him. At lunch she flirted with him and smiled at him. He smiled back. Chandler didn't want his friend to get hurt. He and Joey pulled him aside.  
  
"Dude, what are you doing?" Chandler began.  
  
"What?" Ross asked.  
  
"With Rachel! You are just going to get hurt!" Ross was shocked! Chandler was just jealous, he thought. He doesn't have a beautiful girl gushing over him.  
  
"Ross, Rachel turned me down, why do you think she would go for you?" Joey continued.  
  
Ross then started thinking. Rachel had just broken up with Chip. Was she just using him to get back at Chip? He slowly walked back to the table. He threw his lunch away and walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
Rachel searched for him all of lunch. He was nowhere to be found. She found him after school on the football bleachers. He looked really depressed. She hurried over to him. He looked at her, and then looked away.  
  
"There is something, I really need to tell you." She started. He looked at her. By the look on her face, he couldn't tell if it was good or bad.  
  
"Rachel, what are you doing? Are you trying to hurt me? We never used to talk at all and now you are hugging me, and laughing with me, and-and, coming into my room late at night claiming to need help with dinosaur stuff. What is this all about?" he looked so hurt.  
  
He had such big puppy eyes. She wanted to cry. She thought of all of the things she has put this poor guy through. Yes, she would tell him. She would make it up to him and they would be happy. Together.  
  
"Ross, in the past few days, I have started having feelings for you. I haven't realized what I have put you through. I could apologize a million times and still feel bad. I really like you. like that. You know? I just want you to know, that yes, I like you. I'm sorry that I have led you on in the past. It was stupid and cruel. I just, I feel. any ways. I know we can be good friends, but, do you want something more?"  
  
He didn't smile.  
  
"Why do you like me?" he finally whispered.  
  
"Because! Your sweet, funny, cute, and you always make me feel good about my self. I always feel better about myself when I'm around you." She didn't mean for that to come out wrong, but it did, and he was hurt even more.  
  
"Oh, I get it. If you date the loser you will be cooler than him so you know, your ego will be very pleased." He was getting really mad.  
  
"Ross, I swear I didn't mean for it to come out like that." She began to get teary eyed.  
  
"Rachel, you have enough followers and boyfriends for your little 'fan club.' I don't think you need one more." He finished. He began to walk off.  
  
She didn't know what to do. "Don't cry. Don't cry," she said quietly to herself. He continued walking.  
  
She noticed that he wasn't walking very fast, at all. It was almost as if he wanted her to catch up to him. She hurried behind him and grabbed his arm. He turned around as if to say something but couldn't. He just looked at her. Then, without any notice, she enclosed her arms around his neckline and kissed him. At first, for him it was awkward. She just sunk into it. Pretty soon, they both felt relaxed. When they broke, she was crying. She slowly walked away. He just stood there. He couldn't believe what just happened. "Wow. She really likes me." He thought. He should have never hurt her. Before he could think, he grabbed her and kissed her in return. This kiss was a bit more passionate. His hands started at her hair, and, slowly, he ran them down until they rested on her hips. The kiss was pretty time- consuming. She smiled.  
  
"Well, can I be your girlfriend?" she asked, and he grinned very timidly.  
  
"Yea, ok." Then his smile was very big and excited. Rachel and Ross where a couple.  
  
"So, you need a ride home?" he asked as they made their way to the parking lot. Rachel had carpooled with Monica to school that day, so her car was at home.  
  
"Yea, sure. Id like that." The ride home was short but they loved every second of it. Life was going to be great for them now. Well, for least Ross. Rachel was going to have some problems. What about her popularity? Was it all going to go down hill? For the first time, these worries left her right away. As soon as he smiled at her she honestly didn't care. She left the jeep happier than she had been in a long time.  
  
"Ok, next question." started phoebe, "If you are hit by an ambulance on it's was to save someone, will it stop to help you? Or-or, um, if you are allowed to kill deer and hang their heads on the wall, why can't we keep them as pets? Rachel? Hello!"  
  
Rachel was busy writing a letter to Ross. She missed him. He was out of town this weekend for a wedding. She decided to put the pen down and hang out with Phoebe, Chandler and Joey. A pretty but somewhat large girl passed by, and smiled at Joey.  
  
"Your not gonna hit on her?" asked a very concerned Phoebe.  
  
"Nah, I mean, look at her" Joey replied. "That booty size oughta be illegal!"  
  
With that, chandler and him highfived.  
  
"You are so shallow!' Rachel gasped.  
  
"Oh, Princess Superficial is one to talk! You've been shallow until Ross." Chandler joked. Rachel looked down. She knew it was true. But she was different now. She thought.  
  
Four more weeks of school. Rachel was already looking into colleges. She found a great one in Boston. She was more than likely to be accepted. She liked this school particularly because it was closest to Ross. She had been thinking, he graduates this week. It would be all of their last summers together. Well, Monica Rachel and Phoebe still had each other for another year, but the guys where all leaving. Joey, thankfully, wasn't going to college and Ross and Chandler where going to the same college. Well, maybe Rachel could talk Monica into going to a chef college in Boston. That way, Chandler and Monica and Rachel and Ross would all still be together. Yea, maybe.  
  
Rachel sat with Chandler, Joey and Phoebe until she saw Mandy beckon for her to come over to her. Rachel got up and bounced over to her.  
  
"Rachel, what are you doing?" Rachel wasn't sure what this was about.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"With Ross! Listen, us cheerleaders have to look out for one another. I mean, I know you think dating a geek will help your ego, but there is a line and you have crossed it. It's bad enough you hang out with him. And those other guys? Chandler and Monica? PHOEbreath and Hoey! (Phoebe and Joey) I mean, come one Rachel! Snap out of this. No matter how bad you want to be a geek, you are not geek material." Rachel was mad. How dare she make fun of her friends???  
  
"You know what, Mandy? You are just jealous. Stick to your Two-faced superficial friends, where you belong. Ok? I don't think you will ever have a real friend and these guys are the best friends I could ever ask for. Yes, Ross is a geek, but I have NEVER felt this way about a guy before. Ever. So, nothing will change my mind no matter what you say.."  
  
Mandy gave her and I know something you don't know look.  
  
"I think I know something that will change your mind. Guess you wants to go out with you.."  
  
Rachel looked so confused. If it was Chip she would hardly care, but she would just die if it were.  
  
"Josh Carmichaels. Yea, but since you are going out with Ross, he won't be interested in a while now."  
  
"Wait!" Rachel shouted. "I know what you are trying to do. The answer is no, and I need to go talk to my boyfriend."  
  
Still, Mandy was determined. "You know, it's not like you're going to get anything from Ross. Sure, the guy will worship you, but it's not like he'll give you real pleasure. Not like the pleasure Chip said he gave you." Rachel was fuming. What did she mean Chip gave her pleasure? She meant sex, and Rachel knew that, but her and Chip only fooled around, they never had any kind of sex. Rachel was getting confused.  
  
"Well, I don't look for pleasure in a relationship. But Ross will give me the pleasure of beating Chip's face in." Rachel flipped her hair and strode away. She couldn't contain her smile. The final bell of school was over for the week.  
  
  
  
CH 5 Wanting More  
  
Rachel rushed to Ross.' She knocked on the door and Ross answered. He looked tired, but he was dressed in a suit and tie.  
  
"Well hello Mr. Sharp Dressed Man." She joked. Ross hugged her tightly.  
  
"I missed you." He laughed. Ross invited her in.  
  
"Where is every one?" Rachel asked looking around.  
  
"Oh, I have an important test tomorrow, but they won't be back until two days." He looked at her, and she kissed him. In the middle, he stopped and looked very serious. "There is something I need to ask you." She immediately got worried. "I want to know something. It is kind of important, but if you don't want to, I completely understand." She weakly smiled.  
  
"Yea?" was all she could say.  
  
"Well," He continued. "As you know, next week is my prom, and I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go with me." He looked so embarrassed.  
  
"Of course! I would love to." She laughed and so did he. He looked serious again, and they kissed. They got a little more into it this time, and they ended up making out on the couch. She couldn't wait until prom. It was going to be great.  
  
It was Saturday. Ross woke up early. He took his shower and got dressed quickly. He made it over to Chandlers. Like always, chandler was running out of his house screaming. Ross laughed and caught up to his surprisingly fast friend.  
  
"Chandler, wait up." Ross yelled. Chandler looked shocked to see him, then said  
  
"Oh, I was just going out for my running jog, to the end of the world. I just walked in on my dad and Rico, the pool cleaner. Now I don't know a lot about pool cleaning, but that is not how they do it!" Wow, that was a lot for Ross to take in right away.  
  
"So, I'm sorry man. Just forget about it. You know. Just think happy thoughts."  
  
Chandler smiled sarcastically. "What are those?"  
  
Ross and chandler walked through the park talking about everything that was wrong in chandler's life. Finally, chandler asked how Ross was doing with Rachel.  
  
"Oh, it's unbelievable. You have no clue how great it is to have such a wonderful, beautiful, smart, sweet girlfriend. But, there is one problem." Chandler paused.  
  
"What? I could have a relationship right now if I wanted. You know what? I'm going to ask Monica to the prom. We'll take it from there. So huh. Ok, now what's the problem?"  
  
Ross once again had to take time to take all of that information in, then answered.  
  
"Well, Rachel is like the girl I have always wanted. I mean I would do anything for her. But she is also very advanced. I haven't ever done it. I don't really want her to know it would be my first time. You know? It's complicated. Filling Chips shoes will be pretty hard. I just, I want it to be great for her. Well, it's not making it any easier that Rachel and I have had really great times together, and I just know soon she's going to want a little more than that. I don't know what to do. I don't want to be a loser."  
  
Chandler put all jokes aside. It was hard, but he did it.  
  
"Well, study." Ross looked at him like he was the biggest idiot.  
  
"What? How can you study for that?" Chandler returned the look.  
  
"Well, all you have to do is rent all of the chick flicks you can. You will know the right things to say and everything. It will work. How do you know this isn't her first time?" Ross really didn't know. He could only assume. She just seemed like she had before. It was weird. He sat down.  
  
"Ok. We have some movies to rent."  
  
Rachel slept in on Saturday. She and Phoebe went to go shopping for Prom dresses. Joey had asked Phoebe to go to the prom with him. Now all they had to do was wait for Monica to get home so chandler could ask her. Just then, at the end of the store, Monica comes running up.  
  
"Monica? What are you doing home so early?" Monica smiled.  
  
"Chandler asked me to the prom, so I had to get home or I would miss getting the perfect dress!" Rachel and her hug.  
  
"Please help me, I need the best dress!" Phoebe started. "How's this?" Holding up an ugly dress. "Too Barbara Strisand?" They all laughed. Only one week till prom.  
  
Ross had watched every movie he could, and went to Rachel's place. She was ironing her dress as he entered her room.  
  
"Hey Teddy Bear." Ross looked confused.  
  
"Teddy bear?" Then she smiled.  
  
"Well, I decided to give you a nickname."  
  
Ross smiled back. "Ok, yours is kitty, ok?"  
  
She laughed at that.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat, Mister." They kissed a soft kiss. It was so weird that she was kissing him. It was just such an unlikely couple. But she loved him. A thought a cured to her, they had never said they loved each other. She would tell him when the timing was right. She smiled, and he looked at her.  
  
"There is something we need to talk about. It's kind of important." He started. "Well, we have known each other forever. We have had a relationship for almost two months. I know it seems weird, but I feel I have been with you as your boyfriend for a lot longer than I have. I was just wondering, when do you want to take that next step?"  
  
She smiled. "Teddy, I really don't care. I mean, I don't want you to feel all weird about it, but our first time together needs to be special, you know?" Ross smiled. The conversation wasn't too awkward though he thought it would have been. He liked the fact that they could talk about this topic openly.  
  
"Well, when do you feel comfortable about it? Not like we have to, but I think if we know when we will, it will be less out of the ordinary." She smiled. She wanted to do it, but didn't want things to become complicated.  
  
"Well, I don't know. It is more of a spur-of-the-moment thing, don't you think? I really don't think we should mark it on our calendars. You know, cause if we know when, there will be time to have second thought, and if one of us isn't sure, there will be dreading, and the feeling of guilt for not telling each other how we really feel." She had a good point. It should be more of a spontaneous, natural, unplanned thing.  
  
  
  
CH 6 Telling the friends  
  
Rachel hurried to tell phoebe and Monica. This was a big deal. She had already done it once, with her boyfriend before chip, but this was Ross. They where crossing that line, becoming intimate. She went up the steps to the hot dog place that they hung out. Phoebe and Monica were sitting on the couch as she entered.  
  
"Guess what guys! Ross and I are going to the next level." Monica and Phoebe looked at her.  
  
"When?" was all she could say, she really didn't want to think about her best friend and her brother.  
  
"I don't know. I just feel like it will be soon. We had "the talk" a couple hours ago."  
  
"The Talk?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"Yea, you know, when we discuss where our relationship is headed, and what the next step is. He seems really nervous. I wonder if this is going to be his first time. Do you think so?" Rachel was kind of worried now. Phoebe and Monica busted out laughing.  
  
"What? Did you seriously just ask if this would be his first time? Hello! He is the geekiest guy in the world! Of course he hasn't 'Done It'!" they continued laughing. Rachel didn't laugh.  
  
"Bye guys, I need to go." She stormed out.  
  
"Ciao!" Phoebe shouted out.  
  
Rachel went home and lay on her bed. They didn't know what they were talking about. She went over to her radio and turned it on. She caught the end of 'like a virgin.' She stood there for a minute and thought to herself, "Yeah right! Like a virgin no more!" She began to dance around her room picking it up as she went along. She was interrupted by the radio turning off. She looked over to see her older sister, Samantha staring at her.  
  
"What.Are.You.Doing?" she giggled. Rachel blushed and smiled.  
  
"I was dancing!" she laughed. Life wasn't all that horrible.  
  
The store was almost empty, with it being 11:02. They were lucky malls were open that late on Saturdays! Monica, Phoebe and Rachel were picking out their prom dresses.  
  
Phoebe got a BIG violet one with shiny flecks and sequins. It was actually pretty once it was on her. She got a shawl to go with it. She looked great.  
  
Monica got a ruby red dress that was form fitting at the top, but poofed out at the waist. It was pretty also. It was strapless and had a scarf to go with it.  
  
Rachel got a midnight blue form fitting dress. It had very thin straps and a slit up to her thigh. It was very beautiful. They best thing about it was that it was simple, yet gorgeous.  
  
They wall got their shoes next. Rachel's were black thin high heels with straps that wrap around her leg to her knee. Monica got big pumps with silver lining, while Phoebe got purple boots.  
  
Prom was still a ways away. The girls finally seperated after their shopping and went to see their beloved others. Rachel hurried to the Geller residence to see Ross. He answered the door.  
  
"Hey! I missed you!" she smiled when he opened the door. He looked very tired. "Teddy, what's wrong?" she asked, a bit worried.  
  
"Oh, I just stayed up late working on my end of the year project in science. Come on in. no one's home."  
  
Ross gave her a hug and she entered the living room. She liked it when it was just them alone. No Monica, no Mr. And Mrs. Geller. It was nice. He was going to talk to her about his project, but before he could, she had pulled him to the couch kissing him. She sat on his lap and kissed him gently then she planted many teasing kisses on his face. They giggled and fooled around a little bit longer until they got lip locked in a strong, romantic kiss that lasted much longer, and was much more intense. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, and then laid her down on the couch so he was on top of her. They got lost in the moment and didn't realize how fast time had gone by. She kissed him one more time and then climbed out from under him.  
  
She sat up and straightened her shirt. She had never gotten so into a kiss before. She looked up and smiled at Ross who was now lying on his back on the couch. She stood up and sighed.  
  
"I guess I just wanted to say hi." She finally said. She reached down and grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet. He kissed her on the nose, and she went on her way.  
  
CH. 7, NO REGREATS  
  
Rachel looked in the mirror. She was finishing her hair for the prom. She had it up and curly. She had her make up light and natural. She put on a finishing coat of suave hairspray, and then turned for a last glimpse. She approved of herself. She was proud to be herself. She liked herself.  
  
'Tonight's the night' she said to herself.  
  
"What's tonight?" a voice rang behind her. It was Samantha, her older sister. Samantha was 19. She looked nothing like Rachel. She had bleached blonde hair and a very UN natural look about her. Rachel tried to contain her smile.  
  
"Nothing." she said unconvincingly.  
  
"You're thinking about having sex aren't you?" Samantha said, almost in a yell. It was a good thing their parents were in a fight again, no one heard.  
  
"Shhh!" Rachel demanded.  
  
"Is it your first time?" Samantha asked, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Of course not! I am just doing it with the best guy in the world!" Rachel sighed, lovingly.  
  
"Oh, that Josh Carmichaels you've been obsessing over?"  
  
"No!" God, Samantha made it sound so dramatic. "My boyfriend. Not Chip! Ross." Rachel smiled at his name. Samantha couldn't control her laughter.  
  
"Ross Geller? As in, Ross Geller geeky, brainy loser, Ross Geller? Puh-Lease! That cannot be good for your popularity!" Samantha laughed.  
  
"No, Samantha, you need to know him. He is sweet, funny, smart, and he is the best kisser in the world."  
  
"I'll take your word for it."  
  
"Sam, I haven't felt for a guy what I feel for Ross. He makes everything seem okay! I love him!  
  
l TO BE CONTINUED?  
  
Well? Tell me what you think? Should I continue? 


	2. Sleeping arrangments

Dares and Dreams cont.  
  
Everything had been so easy. And now she knew why. She had loved him ever since the beginning. She never ever noticed. Samantha looked at her Pachel with hate and fire in her eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She hissed. "You don't love him! You can't love him!" Rachel was taken aback by this sudden mood swing.  
  
"But, I do!"  
  
"No! No Rachel! This is going to ruin you! Now I made my self a reputation at Lincoln high! I did it myself! So that my younger sisters could following my footsteps. You would be nothing without me; and now you are ruining it for Jill! You are so selfish!"  
  
Rachel felt her heart tighten as she forcefully told herself yet again, not to cry. She didn't. For the first time, she didn't. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Samantha, I am not you, and if you can't except that I am in love with someone other than the jerky guys on my football team, then I don't think you really care about me. Jill is a pretty, smart girl. She can survive Lincoln High WITH OR WITHOUT you're stupid little reputation backing us up. Okay? I love Ross! I love him! And there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
Samantha smiled sweetly at her sister. It had all been an act.  
  
"Well, now you know for sure."  
  
"What?" Rachel was seriously confused. One moment ago Sam hated her, and now she was smiling and giggling.  
  
"Rachel! Now you know you're true feelings for Ross. They made you do something you never would have done. You stood up for him, and yourself. Congratulations! Awe! My little sisters in love.." She cooed as she ran over to hug a still slightly confused Rachel. Rachel finally got it and smiled also. The doorbell ringing parted them.  
  
"Rachel, it's time." Samantha said lovingly as she helped Rachel smooth out her dress and apply one more layer of sheer lip-gloss. "Go get him!"  
  
Rachel stepped to her door and took one more look back at her sister smiling and motioning for her to go on. She hurried downstairs to see Ross, corsage in hand, grinning widely at his date. Rachel's dress swayed back and forth as she made her way down the staircase. She reached the bottom and Ross took her hands lovingly into him.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked smoothly. Rachel gave him a funny look and then smiled. He laughed at the face she made and both of them exited the house.  
  
Monica, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe all waited patiently in the back of the stretch limo out side of Rachel's house. Rachel screamed when Phoebe and Monica ran over and approached her. They all began to talk rapidly to each other. It took all three of their dates to pry them off of Rachel's lawn and into the limo. The girls all continued to chat amongst themselves while the guys all looked at one another uncomfortably. Then Chandler got up and sat down by Ross. Ross looked at him like, 'what?' and chandler motioned for Ross to lean down.  
  
"So, when are you two going to do it?" He whispered.  
  
"Uh, we don't know. We've decided to make it spontaneous and natural. She doesn't want us to mark our calendars." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh, Mon and I are doing it tonight, and so is Joey and Pheebs."  
  
"Really?" Ross suddenly felt a weird pressure inside of himself. Joey and chandler where doing it, he would be the only virgin in his group left. He suddenly wanted to do it now more than ever, but he would be doing it out of the wrong reasons. He stopped. He should just respect her feelings and wait until she wanted to. But was that fair to him?  
  
The limo stopped making him lose his thought. One by one they filed out of the limo and stood by the prom entryway. Chandler, Monica, Joey and Phoebe motioned for Rachel and Ross to come in, but Ross told them they would be there in one moment.  
  
"Yea Sweetie? What is it?" Rachel asked a bit worriedly.  
  
"I never got to tell you how beautiful you look tonight." He said coyly. Rachel blushed and pulled loose hair out of her face.  
  
"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself." She smiled. With that, he put his arms around her and they entered the gymnasium.  
  
The gym had pink, blue, purple and orange lights, streamers and decorations. The plot was supposed to be sunset, but it just looked like mixed colors. It was beautiful though. The colors danced off the floor and stage. The gang was sitting at a nearby table and motioned for Rachel and Ross to come over there. Rachel took one last loving glance at her date and began over to them.  
  
"So, Ross, how does it feel to be in the GYM?" Chandler asked. Everyone looked at him. "What? Gym was his WORST class! He was the only person in gym who actually got a d!" All of them kind of giggled and Rachel kissed his cheek to make him feel better.  
  
"So, chandler how's your gay dad?" Ross asked coldly. Chandler flipped him off playfully, and then was pulled onto the dance floor by and eager Monica. Joey and Phoebe were gone. (Wonder where THEY are? () Rachel and Ross sat for about two seconds before Ross asked her in his best French accent,  
  
"'Ello mademoiselle, may I 'ave dis dance?" Rachel giggled.  
  
"Oiu misor." She joked and he led her to the dance floor.  
  
A fast upbeat song was playing and immediately Rachel and Ross were dancing the night away. Rachel swerved her hips to the beat with Ross' hands set upon them. She liked the way he took control and began to move them. She dipped and slid and so did he. It was amazing how perfect they looked and felt together. Finally, a slow song came on after about an hour of fast ones, and things began to cool down. Ross brought his forehead her hers and they danced very closely. Rachel played with his hair and his hands rested happily on her waist. They swerved to the song and whispered little thoughts they were thinking about one another to each other. She gradually set her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. It felt so right. So right.  
  
The song had finally ended and both decided to go for a drink. Rachel ran up to the drink bar while Ross sat at the table. Rachel finally got to the punch bowl and took out the ladle to scoop out some punch for her, then Ross. She hadn't gotten too far before she looked up and noticed Cadence, Ross' old, and somewhat large, girlfriend staring evilly at her. Rachel tried to hurry faster, but began to somewhat shake. Finally, Cadence approached her.  
  
"Why, hello, Rachel? Is it? I'm not to good with names. I'll just call you the bitch that stole my boyfriend. Is that okay?" She snarled at her. Rachel's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Excuse me, but you two broke up a year ago and Ross and I have been dating for a few months so I have no clue what the hell you are talking about!"  
  
"Oh please! You knew what you were doing. I couldn't go any where with Ross without hearing a story about you. And now you have him. Lucky you."  
  
Rachel felt anger building up inside of her. Finally she took the two cups that she had poured for her and Ross and dumped them down Cadences' obviously expensive dress. She got a bitchy smirk on her face then said coolly,  
  
"Don't worry, it looked horrible on you're fat ass anyways." she then turned on her heels and strolled over to Ross. Ross looked at her in shock. He had seen the whole thing. Cadence and all of her friends began to approach the table, so Ross and Rachel found that a perfect time to leave. Before they made it to the door, a large Cadence stood in the way of the door.  
  
"Oops, we can't get out this way honey, a huge COW is in the way." Rachel said rudely. "Listen Cadence, you are already unpopular, don't make me make you're last few weeks at Lincoln high a living hell. Now get out of my way!" With that, Rachel squeezed her way in between the door and Cadence. Ross shrugged and followed.  
  
Rachel and Ross walked out to the limo, but heard some obscene and somewhat disturbing noises coming from it. Both of them hurried down the street giggling and going over what had just happened. Ross sighed when the laughter stopped. He no longer cared about having sex that night. He had already had the best night of his life. It didn't matter what happened next. They reached Rachel's house and went out back to the old swing her dad had put in for her when she was two or tree years old. Rachel sat upon a swing and Ross began to push her. Both relaxed and joked for a while, then Rachel got off the swing and walked over to Ross.  
  
"I love you." she said simply. "I think I have always loved you."  
  
"I love you too." He smiled. He had waited so long for her to say thins three simple words to her. And now she did. It was exactly what he needed. Rachel pulled his lips to hers and kissed him full on the mouth. The warm wind blew around them and they were the only ones in this world at this moment. Rachel and him walked hand in hand to the small cabin that rested on their few acres. It was no bigger than her own room, but it was private. Plus, there was a bed. Rachel and Ross laid silently on the bed. It just happened. There was no explanation as to of how they knew that they were going to do it, but it happened. Everything was a blur, and sweaty, and hot. It was nothing like Ross had pictured it, in a good way. Both never knew how good it would or in Rachel's case could feel. It was, magic.  
  
Rachel awoke first the next morning. The sunlight shinned through the window above the bd. She wrapped one of the blankets round herself and rolled over to Ross, who still lay slumbering peacefully next to her. She giggled as she outlined the form and curves of his lips with her finger. Finally, he began to stir, and then gradually, he woke up. He looked up at the smiling girl next to him.  
  
"Did I die and go to heaven last night? Cause I'm waking up to an angel" He joked. Rachel giggled and pressed the pillow to his face. She finally got up and began to dress, so did Ross. It was silent for a while. They didn't know exactly to say. It was just strange between them now. Would it stay like this? Rachel wondered.  
  
HAHA~ TO BE CONTINUED! LOL. Sorry, until I get more reviews for wedding day jitters, I don't want to write anymore! J/K  
  
I'll write more soon! Bye!  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	3. Consequences

Consequences  
  
Rachel was sitting in the cafeteria Monday morning. She was staring at her plate as if waiting for it to become a person and begin talking to her. She wouldn't be surprised, everything was so different. So strange. She hadn't seen Ross all weekend. He left Saturday morning after, well you know. She sighed and picked up the rock hard cafeteria food, then felt her stomach quench in disgust. She got up to throw her food away, and then saw Ross staring at her from the other end of the food court. She waved politely and turned towards the garbage can.  
  
"Hey." She heard a few moments later. She was surprised Ross was talking to her.  
  
"Hi." She replied uncomfortably.  
  
"Do, uh, do you want to catch a movie after school?" He asked.  
  
"No. Thank you though." She said as she waved to another friends.  
  
"Rach, you can't keep on avoiding me like this." he began.  
  
"Hi Misty!" she shouted across the room, and then turned back to Ross. "I'm not."  
  
"Rach- Rachel?" He asked, for once again she was chatting with another friend. He finally grabbed her by the arm and forced her into the janitor closet. Rachel resisted, but was no match for Ross.  
  
"Ow! What was that for? I was talking to someone!" she said pouting.  
  
"Rach, we got to talk. I want you to be my girlfriend. We promised things wouldn't be awkward and OBVIOUSLY, they are!" He said. Rachel had never seen Ross angry, like really, really angry, so she had to guess this was it.  
  
"I'm sorry Ross. I've just been worried that you don't see me the same way you used to now that we've, well, you know. We crossed that line; it's not a little innocent relationship Ross. We had sex, I mean, how much more intimate can you get?"  
  
Ross looked at her. How was there so much that she still didn't know about him? He loved her the same as he did Thursday, if not more. She didn't know?  
  
"Rachel, I love you. I will never stop. If I were stuck on this earth with one and one only other person, it would be you. I can't stand life or anything without you. You have been a part of my life and dreams since I was 12! I can't just throw that away because we actually PROOVED how much we love each other."  
  
"12?" She asked flattered. "I had no clue it had been that long."  
  
"It has. The day I saw you, there was no such thing as cooties, or- or, girl germs. It was you. I didn't care if people teased because I knew all I needed was faith and we would end up together." Ross sighed. Rachel felt her eyes brimming with tears. She never knew anyone could love her as much as Ross did. She then reached over and pulled Ross closer to her, kissing his lips. Things were perfect, they didn't need to change.  
  
Until Mr. Bigelow and Mrs. Eider opened the janitor closet. Ross and Rachel looked up. Mixed feelings of embarrassment, shame and guilt flooded their souls as the teachers looked at them with scolding eyes. Rachel and Ross stammered on what to say, but the teachers didn't care. Rachel and Ross were sent relentlessly to the Principles office. (Yikes)  
  
Rachel curled her hair around her finger and Ross fidgeted in his chair. Neither had ever been sent to the principles office. Well, Rachel once for giving the finger to an ex and a teacher saw her, but other than that, not ever had they went in for something that may cost more than a detention. Rachel looked up a few times to see if she could catch Ross' eye to whisper something. So far, her attempts were fruitless. Rachel did have a secret weapon; she was the best at kissing up. She was next, and she would butter the principle, which happened to be a close friend of her parents, and get the easy way out.  
  
"Ms.Greene?" The stuffy secretary called. Rachel stood up and took in a deep breath of air, and entered the principles office.  
  
Ross sat still in his chair, trying to make out what was going on. He sensed everything was okay, but Rachel hadn't been herself lately. Ross looked down at his shaking leg and put his hand over it to stop it. It worked for about two seconds before he gave up and let his leg shake in uneasiness. Ross almost fell asleep before Rachel and the principle exited the office laughing and joking. Whew, that was close. The principle looked over at Ross and smiled.  
  
"Rachel told me about the misunderstanding, you are free to go. Just stay away from the custodian's closet, eh?" she said. He accent was clearly Canadian. Ross began to clap after the principle entered her office again.  
  
"What the-?" he began to ask. Rachel put her hand to his mouth.  
  
"Don't worry about it." She said coyly as she grabbed his hand and they walked out of the school.  
  
They reached the car and Rachel jumped into the passenger seat.  
  
"So, uh, what did you say?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Oh! I am going to your house cause I need to pick up Mon. She is staying the night."  
  
"How come she's allowed to but I'm not?" Ross asked, jokingly, yet seriously at the same time.  
  
"Cause you're a boy and boys aren't allowed." She said in little girl voice.  
  
Ross looked over at his girlfriend and smiled. She was amazing. She was fantastic she was..................  
  
"I'm pregnant?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the toilet for support.  
  
"Looks like it" Monica said sadly. "It's okay Rachel!" Monica began to cry. Rachel looked at Monica in utter idiocy.  
  
"What? This is not okay! I have no clue what I'm going to do!" Rachel began to sob.  
  
"No, it's okay..." she began, then bit her lip. "Because I am too!" she cried. Both of them hugged each other and sobbed. Was this for real? Rachel wiped her nose and Monica took in a sharp breath.  
  
"So," Monica hiccupped. "Is, is Ross the dad?"  
  
"Of course. Who's would it be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"My fathers going to kill me. We used a condom! And I was on birth control! How could this happen?" Rachel placed her head in her hands.  
  
"I don't know! Hey, my parents already hate me! Now they have reason to!" Monica sniveled.  
  
"Who's the dad? Is it Chandler?"  
  
"Yes. To make things worse, chandler is the father."  
  
"When should we tell?" Rachel asked. "And who first? Father or family? This is going to be so hard!"  
  
"Uhm, father, definitely." Monica sighed. "Um, I need to tell Chandler now. I will drive back over here in a bit and tell you how it went. You just relax, or-or, tell Ross or something, 'kay?"  
  
"Okay." Rachel and Monica embraced one more time and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"It's really going to be okay, right Rachel?" Monica asked babyishly.  
  
"Shhh, yea. It'll be okay." With that, Monica turned out of Rachel's bathroom and went downstairs. Rachel looked back down at the pregnancy test. She threw the test in the trash and walked into Samantha's room. Samantha was sitting on her bed reading a magazine while Jill was watching TV.  
  
"Can I talk to you two?" Rachel asked. Samantha set down her magazine and Jill shut off the TV. "Promise you won't freak out?"  
  
"Yea, Rachel, what's up?" Jill asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She sighed. Samantha and Jill looked at each other, mouths hanging open.  
  
"How?" Jill asked.  
  
"You really need me to explain it?" Rachel snapped. Jill backed down.  
  
"Didn't you use protection?" Samantha scolded.  
  
"Yea, I swear! We used a condom AND I was on my birth control! I don't know why they didn't work!" Rachel began to get worked up again. Jill's face went white. Rachel looked at her sister. "What?" she asked curtly.  
  
"Um, you need to promise you won't be mad."  
  
"I won't be mad." Rachel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you swear?'  
  
"YES! WHAT IS IT JILL?" Rachel yelled. Rachel sat up and took in a breath.  
  
"I have been secretly taking your birth control pills and replacing the ones I take with baby aspirin." She said ducking under the covers. Rachel felt her body twitch and felt like screaming.  
  
"Why would you do that Jill? Why?" Rachel screamed.  
  
"I just, I didn't know you were having sex, and mom won't let me get any." She said frightened.  
  
"What? You are 15! Why in god's name would you need birth control?! Are you having sex?" Rachel asked raged.  
  
"Yes." Jill said simply.  
  
"STOP! You don't know what you are doing!" Rachel screamed. She sat down and started to weep uncontrollably. "I have to tell Ross." she finally said as she exited her sister's room.  
  
Rachel had no clue what to say. 'Hey Ross, I'm pregnant.' Or, 'hey Ross, your going to be a daddy at 18.' She walked down the stairs, occasionally bumping into a maid. She finally made it to her front porch. She stood in horror at who was standing on it.  
  
"Hey Rach" he said.  
  
"Uh, we need to talk Ross.."  
  
SORRY! I AM SOOOO TIRED OF WRITING! ( I am writing more as you are reading this! Please review and add ideas! 


	4. Telling the Daddy

Babies having Babies  
  
Ross' eyes got big for a moment. He had never seen Rachel so serious. He bit his lip. "Yea?" he asked? Rachel looked unusually pale and a bit green too. She took in a deep breath and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Let's go on a walk, shall we?" she asked quickly. With that, she grabbed his arm and led him outside.  
  
They walked in silence for many long moments. Ross soon grew impatient with worry. He took her hands and gave her a long, gentle and sweet hug. She smiled as he held her tight. She loved him so much. What she was about to tell him could ruin everything for him. She pulled away from the hug and stared at him. He weakly smiled and made a nervous noise. She swallowed hard, and then took his hands again.  
  
"Ross, I love you, I have never felt this way about anyone. You mean the world to me." she began. Ross gulped.  
  
"Rach, you're, you're scaring me." he said shakily. He felt like this was the end; all that he had been hoping would never happen was about to.  
  
"Ross, you can handle this anyway and I won't be mad. Um."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-I'm."  
  
"You're what? Moving? That's okay, with me going to college." he began Rachel looked down, gripping his hands trying to breath in and out. Ross kept rambling on, and she finally took his face into her hands. She looked into his eyes, and he understood. "You're not moving are you?" He asked sadly. Rachel shook her head.  
  
"Ross I'm pregnant." She said slowly. She looked at Ross' expression, which was not what she had pictured. He almost seemed happy. What Rachel didn't know, was that he was. Ross was happy. Now, no matter what happened between Rachel and him, there would be one thing that they had in common, a baby.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Monica is too." she said smiling little bit. Monica and she had always said when they were younger that they would have little girls and that they would be best friends just like Monica and Rachel.  
  
"What?" he chuckled. Both began to giggle uncontrollably. Sure, it wasn't the time to be laughing, but Rachel was happy about how Ross took it and Ross was happy that he would have Rachel forever.  
  
"Rach, no one will ever love you like I do, and I think.Let's get married." he finally said. Rachel looked up at him, he was totally serious. Her first impression was, 'hell no,' but he looked at her, the look that made her melt. She saw all of the love and strength that he applied towards her every single day, and she smiled simply.  
  
"Okay." She whispered. "Okay, let's get married." They stood in more silence, before Ross jumped up into the air.  
  
"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" He yelled joyously. Rachel started to laugh and both of them continued on their walk.  
  
Rachel entered her house a few hours later. Dinner had already been served, but Rachel was too nervous to eat. She was going over in her head what she and Ross had just decided on. They decided that they would get married within four months, before he baby really began to show, and then tell their parents. It would be hard to keep it a secret, since she had already told her sisters and Monica knew. She ran upstairs and crawled into bed. It had finally hit her. She was going to have to drop out of school; she would have to work a low wedge job until she could go to a community college, she would loose every one of her friends. Her life as she knew it was over. She would never be able to live out on her own, have her own apartment, nothing.  
  
She began thinking of all of the options she had. Maybe she should retest. Or, adoption, or even abortion. No, this was her responsibility, and she had no right to chicken out of this, or did she? People make mistakes, they mess up, was it entirely her fault that she became pregnant? Suddenly she became too exhausted to worry, and she drifted off.  
  
The next few days were hard. Ross, Monica, Rachel and Chandler walked around with guilty looks on their face. Chandler hadn't taken it as well as Ross. Actually, he ran out of his house into an orchard, where he climbed up an orange tree. When Rachel heard this story, she loved Ross even more. The Gellers and the Greenes knew about Rachel and Ross' wedding. Rachel's parents didn't take it too well, for Rachel still had another year of school to go, but Ross' parents couldn't have been happier. Their son was getting married. Sadly, none of them knew the real reason why they were getting married. But the Geller's DID know about Monica's pregnancy.  
  
Rachel and Ross watched Mr. and Mrs. Geller scold Monica and tell her how disappointed they were in her, and that made them uncomfortable. How would they pull this off? How would they have this baby? Well, Monica was to get an abortion. Chandler had freaked out with the baby news, and now his mom was making him pay for half of it. Of course, Monica objected. She wanted to have the baby. It would be a solid reminder of her first true love, although she knew the hard responsibilities with having it.  
  
Phoebe and Joey didn't know about the baby news, but they were also going to college, making a life for each other. Monica and Rachel may never have that. No, they will never have that.  
  
Rachel, Ross and the Greene family all sat quietly at dinner. Rachel had invited Ross over for dinner that night, so afterwards they could all go over the final plans for the wedding. It would be small, only close friends and family would attend, and it would be quick. Rachel sat back and watched. It wasn't right. Not at all. She was supposed to have a huge, happy wedding, not a forced one. She looked down and noticed that she was just barley beginning to show. No one else would notice it, but she would. She hated hiding her pregnancy. She also knew that the reason for her wedding being to pitiful was due to her father's feeling towards the wedding.  
  
The night Rachel and Ross told their parents about the wedding, Rachel's dad told her that he would disown her. She knew there was no chance in that because to her, her daddy was a big ol' teddy bear. But he hadn't spoken more than two words to her ever since. She knew that it was killing him to have to let his daughter go, but he didn't understand why this wedding was such an important thing to them. Yes, seventeen was a little too young to be getting married, but when there is a baby's future at stake, age doesn't matter.  
  
Rachel ate more than she had in a long time. Sandra watched her daughter in awe as Rachel grabbed fourths.  
  
"Sweetie, if you eat like this, it will all go to your waist. You don't want to look like Monica's did do you? Especially a week from your big day." she said in a motherly tone. Rachel began to scoop the food off of her plate and back into the pot. "What is wrong Rachel?"  
  
"Rach, did you pick up your dress?" Ross asked changing the subject. Rachel looked at him as if to say 'thanks,' then nodded.  
  
"It is in my room." She said softly. Even her dress was pathetic. Her mother promised that the first one married out of the girls would get to wear her wedding dress, but Dr. Greene rejected the thought of Rachel wearing the dress for HER wedding. She was declined her right to wear her mothers heirloom. The dress that she would wear was shorter, with badly sewn on sequins, and a god-awful veil that looks more like it should be used in a funeral rather than a wedding.  
  
Everyone sat quietly as their eyes shifted from one another. Dr.Greene glared at Rachel when she smiled at him. Finally he stood up, pounding his fists upon the table. Rachel, and everyone in that room, jumped with the sudden sound.  
  
"I DON'T THINK YOU TWO HAVE A CLUE ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING! I WANT AN EXPLAINATION AS TO OF WHY YOU TWO COULDN'T HAVE WAITED FIVE MORE YEARS!!!" He yelled with all of his strength. Rachel closed her eyes. She was not about to tell him. If he couldn't handle the wedding news, how would he handle baby news?  
  
"We are in love." she choked.  
  
"WHAT IS LOVE? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE IS RAC HEL? DO YOU? LOVE IS NOT SOME LITTLE, BUTTERFLIES IN YOUR STOMACH, SHOW OFF ACT! LOVE IS WORK, LOVE IS COMMITMENT!"  
  
"AND WE LOVE EACH OTHER, AND WE ARE WILLING TO WORK FOR IT!" She shot back.  
  
"HOW WILL YOU SUPPORT EACH OTHER? WORKING AT THE LOCAL BURGER KING?"  
  
"WE CAN FIND A WAY! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF NOW!" She screamed. Her dad just looked at her. She could almost see sadness in his face beyond his angry exterior. He took a deep breath.  
  
"If you can take care of yourself, then you can forget about being in the family name. I will not allow my seventeen year old to be married, and if you go against this, you are out." He pushed his plate to the center of the table and stomped upstairs. Rachel collapsed into her chair in full sobs. Ross really didn't know what to do or say. What to you say at a moment like this? Especially when you can't find the words to tell it like it is. It was a very long, helpless moment.  
  
"I will not let you out of this family. Your father may think that he has every say so, but he doesn't, you know that Rachel. It's just hard for him. He doesn't want you to grow up. I have to say, seventeen is very young, but he'll come around, you'll see." Sandra comforted her daughter. Rachel hugged her mom tightly and cried like a child. Sandra stroked Rachel's light hair.  
  
"Thank you mom." She whispered. Sandra pushed Rachel away from her and looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"One more thing. . . . . I REFUSE to make you wear that HIDEOUS dress for your wedding day. As I promised before, you are the first one to be married, you get my dress. I love you sweetie." She pulled Rachel back into her arms.  
  
"I love you too, mom."  
  
THE WEDDING DAY. . . . .  
  
Rachel stood in front of the mirror. Hadn't it all started out like this? Looking at herself for the first time? She didn't look the same. She looked tired, years beyond her age. She looked down at her hands. They where shaking rapidly. She was nervous. She knew he wouldn't come, but there was always that hope inside of her. He turned around to Monica who had entered the room. She looked white. She had gone through with it, the abortion that is. She didn't want to, but her family made her. She and Chandler hadn't spoken ever since. Phoebe entered the room after her with a make up box. She was in charge of Rachel's make up.  
  
"Is he, is he, here?" she asked knowing the answer. Phoebe shook her head sadly.  
  
"No, but your grandfather and Grandmother have just arrived."  
  
Rachel turned to the mirror again, wiping the tears from her eyes. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and she couldn't feel more miserable.  
  
"Can I have the room to myself please?" she said, her voice cracking. Together, Monica and Phoebe peeled out of the room. She stood looking blankly at her reflection. She couldn't hold the tears anymore. She had never wanted to cry more than she did at this moment. She felt no shame, she cried and cried and didn't care who heard her. She heard the door open behind her and footsteps filling the room.  
  
"I SAID GO AWAY!" She shouted not looking up. But the man stayed there. She finally looked up both shocked and amazed to see her dad standing there in front of her. He was wearing a tux. Her jaw dropped as her mind raced with thoughts. Had he forgiven her? Was he still mad? He walked over to her and kneeled beside her.  
  
"Rachel, I am sorry about this. I didn't think about what I was saying. I just didn't want you to make the same mistakes your mother and I did. We got married when she was eighteen. We haven't ever had a time in our relationship where I could even consider us as a happy couple. I know that you love Ross, and that that kid adores you, but is it enough?" Rachel looked at her dad. It was as if he where trying one last time to change her mind, but she knew that this is what she needed to do.  
  
"Daddy, I have my reasons for marrying Ross. I know none of it makes any since now, but it will soon. You need to let me grow. I love him and I have learned from yours and mom's mistakes. I need Ross. I do, and it is important that you let me go through with this." Rachel looked at her dad who knew he had lost. He looked down then back up at her.  
  
"You sound as if you know what you are doing Rachel, but your missing one thing for this wedding..." He said as he pulled out a little blue box. "....This was your grandmother's pearl necklace. Her mother wore it, she wore it, your mother wore it, and now, it's your turn." He said softly as he placed the chain around Rachel's neck. Tears of joy rained down her face. "Rachel Karen Greene, may I give you away today?" Rachel nodded enthusiastically as she embraced her father. Maybe this could still be the happiest day of her life.  
  
Rachel, arm and arm with her dad, stood at the end of the aisle. It was an outdoor wedding, and actually very pretty. Rachel looked gorgeous in her mother's dress and pearls, and the day was bright and sunny. She smiled as the wedding march began and her dad walked her down the aisle. She waved at friends and family members. Ross stood, next to Joey and Chandler, with sweaty palms at the other end of the aisle. He was scared to death, yet so excited. He watched Rachel near the end of the aisle and turn to face her dad.  
  
"Who gives this woman to be wed?" the minister asked.  
  
"Her family and I do." Dr.Greene said proudly. Rachel kissed her dad's cheek, and then fell into place right next to Ross. The ceremony was lovely. Everything went perfectly all the way up to the I do's. Rachel smiled broadly at her almost husband. Finally, the priest said the magical word, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  
  
Ross and Rachel walked hand in hand down the aisle. Mrs. Geller and Mrs. Greene had tissues in hand, wiping their tears. Dr. Greene and Mr. Geller simply nodded in agreement.  
  
The DJ at the reception announced the new Geller's as they stepped into the reception hall. Everyone blew bubbles for the wedding rice was so not original. Ross and Rachel made their way to the dance floor. The music slowly started up as they had their first dance as husband and wife. They swerved casually to the music and smiled lightly at one another. It didn't seem like anything was different. She still felt seventeen. She looked up to see Ross smiling sweetly at her. That when it hit her. She was married. There was no breaking up, finding someone new; it was like this was permanent. Sure if it didn't work out she could get a divorce, but she would never give her parents that satisfaction. She skimmed the room. She could hear the whispering.  
  
"She is so young." one voice whispered.  
  
"Do they have a clue what they are doing?" another rang.  
  
"I wonder why she chose to get married so young, is she pregnant?" Rachel went white. Did they know? Was this huge thing going to come to a head today? The song ended and it was time for the Maid of Honor and Best Man speeches. Chandler stood up.  
  
"Hi everyone. Uh, this is a great day, to people connecting their love for one another in the most permanent way possible. Uh, I know that I envy Ross because I would never be able to make a commitment like this. I am a little to immature as some people would say..." He began to ramble on, making sad attempts at jokes and almost crying. He had been like this ever since Monica had told him she was pregnant, and even worse since Monica got the abortion. Rachel looked at Monica, whom had been drinking. She was still a minor, but still took a whole lot of champagne.  
  
"Are you going to be okay giving your speech, Mon?" Rachel whispered.  
  
"Yea." she answered in a very dazed fashion. She stood up and neared the microphone.  
  
"What a lovely wedding this was." She began. "Not only did I get to see my brother on his happiest day, but also, my best friend. Nothing makes me happier than getting my best friend as a sister in law. Yes, we are happy for all of the reasons these two were married today, and I mean ALL of the reasons. Now, I even get to be an aunt! And I ask myself, if Ross hadn't gotten Rachel pregnant, would this day have still been here?"  
  
The crowd began to murmur, and Ross and Rachel got equal shares of horrified looks. Rachel looked towards her parents, her dad was already gone.  
  
  
  
END  
  
Sorry it took so long. I was on Vacation. Uh, I have really been trying to wrap up this story. Any ideas let me know, and also, thank you al for your ideas, as some of you may see, I used some of them. THANKS!  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	5. Coming Clean, a new Beginning

Coming Clean/A New Beginning  
  
Rachel and Ross both shot Monica a look. Monica covered her mouth in horror. Had she just done what she thinks she just did? She looked at Rachel pleadingly, and Rachel held out her hands symbolizing that it would be okay. She pulled Ross over.  
  
"Ross, please, you take care of this, I need to find my dad." She whispered. Ross nodded and both of them stood. Ross jogged over to the microphone and took it out of Monica's death grip.  
  
"It's okay every one, it's okay." Rachel heard him begin. But she was already out of the reception hall. She searched room-to-room trough out the hall and accidentally walked into someone's anniversary party. She held in all of her tears as she exited the hall. She looked at the busy street. There where many cars, including her parents. She looked down and sat on the steps. If only she and Ross hadn't felt the need to further their relationship! Why had she been so stupid? She looked over to see a man in a tux smoking a cigarette. She neared him and as she got closer she recognized him.  
  
"Daddy?" She asked softly. Dr. Greene turned to face her. "I never knew you smoked." She said sadly.  
  
"Well, I don't have a reason for clean living anymore." He looked down and flicked the ashes off of his Marbol Cigarette. She came closer.  
  
" I know that this isn't what you wanted my life to turn out like. But I chose it. It was my decision."  
  
"Why didn't you feel you could tell me?" he asked concerned. Rachel looked up from her trembling hands and glared at him.  
  
"I know you, you freaked out when I told you I was getting married. How was I to know how you would act if I told you I was pregnant?" He looked at her. For the first time in all of his years, DR. Geller was at a loss for words. She made a great point. He wasn't understanding enough towards her. He never would have accepted the fact that his favorite daughter was pregnant at seventeen.  
  
"I know this is scary, I'm scared too, but I need you now, more than ever. I know you feel like I'm all grown up." she stopped to wipe her eyes. "But I am still a little girl who needs her daddy. I love Ross, and I am glad that he out of every man in this world is going to be the father of my child. How many boys at my school do you think would step up to the plate and take the responsibility of raising his child? Not many. You should be happy that Ross is your son in law." She smiled. "Don't worry about me daddy, I'm gonna make it. I'm gonna survive this. And you will to. I am bringing new life into this world and I want you to be there to hold your granddaughter in your arms." She finished. Dr. Geller looked up at her and smiled a bit.  
  
"It's a girl?" He asked touchingly. Rachel grinned and nodded.  
  
"We just found out." She said sweetly. She then looked down and frowned. "Do you hate me?" Dr. Greene looked at her with tears in his eyes. He brushed away the loose hairs from her eyes.  
  
"You're my baby girl." She started as he kissed the top of her head. "I could never hate you. The only emotion I can give you is love." Rachel and Dr. Greene embraced for a long long moment. Nothing existed. Maybe things could stay the same, maybe..  
  
Rachel and her dad entered the reception Hall to see Ross and Chandler chatting while Monica cried to her parents. She ran over to Rachel.  
  
"I am so so sorry! I never meant to-" She was cut off by Rachel holding a finger to her lips.  
  
"Monica, it's okay. I love you. Thank you for always being my best friend." Monica smiled. Rachel and Monica embraced and sighed. After they let go, Ross ran up to Rachel.  
  
"Hey." He said. He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. She smiled and continued towards the microphone. Dr. Greene took his place by Sandra and Ross walked back to his seat. Rachel stood trembling on the stage.  
  
"Hello everyone and thank you for being here on the happiest day of my life." The crowd awed and ohed. Rachel continued. "I want to let you all in on something. I know how it feels to have a secret. To always be watching, waiting for it to slip out. You walk around being paranoid wondering if the next person you see knows. I know how it feels to have a problem too. One that you feel no one in the whole world can help you with. I had both of those all in one. And I think it is now time for my to let you in on my secret, my problem. The reason I was married today was because I am pregnant." She paused for effect. And she got loads of effect.  
  
There where the basic, "What a shame!"'s and "She's so Young!" Rachel smiled.  
  
"But it's okay. I will be okay. I am married now to the best guy anyone could ask for, the father of my baby. I couldn't be happier. I hope you will always look at me the same though. I hope you won't forget that I am still the same Rachel Greene. I love you all, and thank you for being here on my day." she finished.  
  
The room was quiet. It wasn't a normal quiet either. It was as if everyone was deciding weather of not to clap, boo, or cry. Everyone quietly whispered to one another and Rachel's heart sank. These people where going to abandon her. Before her heart could let her cry, she saw some one in the audience stand. It was Monica.  
  
"We all love you Rachel, we understand." She said sweetly. After that, she began to clap, and the rest of the room joined in. People made their way towards Rachel and Ross, and Rachel just smiled sweetly at her best friend in the whole world. Monica smiled back.  
  
Rachel and Ross made their way to the dance floor. The swerved to 'Unforgettable.' Rachel smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek. He smiled back at her. They had made it. They had everything off of their chest; the secret was out. Life would only get better now. And did they live MOSTLY happily ever after?  
  
We hope so..  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Ross finished high school and went to a local college, while Rachel got a small job until she was too pregnant to work, for she wasn't allowed at Lincoln high while pregnant. They saved up as much as they could and purchased a little house on the outskirts of town. It was only a two bedroom, but it was their own. The baby was born March 3, a week early, as if she couldn't wait to see the world. They named her Chastity Monica Geller, after her godmother, Monica. After Chastity was born, Monica went back to school and got her diploma. She is now attending night classes at a community college; she will graduate in the fashion business in April.  
  
Monica and Chandler spend a couple months not speaking, but found that they still had an incredible amount of love for one another. Monica moved to Boston with him so that they could go to College in the same state. They are engaged to be married.  
  
Phoebe and Joey eloped in Las Vegas on a college road trip. No one ever heard from them again.  
  
Rachel never told her parents about Jill taking her birth control pills, as long as Jill promises to wait until she is at least 21 to have sex.  
  
So, they DID live, happily ever after.  
  
THE END  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO  
  
FINALLY! IN the near future, I am planning on having a reunion Dares and Dreams script, taking place about 10 years after Rachel has the baby. We would bring Joey, Phoebe, Monica, Chandler, Rachel and Ross all back to the same little town where this all began. Tell me what u think, and what ideas you may have! 


End file.
